glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinel
=Details= "Like his freedom-fighting Robo Force buddies, SENTINEL™ is always ready for a knock-down, drag-out fight! He has a permanent laser gun which tilts out of the top of his head. Just in case things really get hot, SENTINEL™ also stores two weapons in his ever-ready back pack. The team driver, SENTINEL™ can put the COMMAND PATROLLER through moves that nobody has ever seen before. SENTINEL™ is a new breed of robot soldier who's capable of inventions, as well as actions, that are necessary for the team's survival." From the original file card.http://www.theoldrobots.com/Sentinel.html =Character History= "The original Sentinel has always been one of my favorite Robo Force characters, sporting a compact yet sleek look to its core body design. The new Sentinel (shown above), was designed to hopefully evoke that classic 80's structure, but also allow for maximum customization potential. On a related note, as we were working on the Robo Force parts it became pretty clear that with a little pushing and pulling, the head geometry of Sentinel and Enemy could be connected, resulting in a reversible design that could also serve as chest armor for Hun-Dred. The whole figure is kind of a Mecha Puzzle. Having an already established cast of characters adds a different dimension to the process of making a toy, especially a property like Robo Force. The Toyfinity/Onell teams absolutely wanted to make sure that we honored the classic toy series, yet incorporate brand new elements that would give the modern figures options that did not exist before. Had the classic Robo Force toys perhaps featured some more modular parts, the experience of playing with them might have been a more creative and long lasting one. I do still love those old mech-frigerators, though. It can be a bit of a tightrope redesigning something that fans of the original hold dear, and I know that all of us involved in bringing Robo Force back put everything we had into the project, because we are those very fans."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/03/new-robo-force-rollout.html =Story= See: Origin of Enemy the Dictator =Gallery= Connections Connections-WEB.png|Connectionshttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/03/connections.html Connections-2-ALT.png|Connections 2http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/03/connections-2.html Cycles-WEB.png|Connections 3: Cycleshttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/03/connections-3.html =Versions= Hunter Edition Standard forty-one piece fully Glyos-compatible Robo Force kit. Matches the recent Ultra-Silver Glyos and Kabuto Mushi releases exactly. Hunter Sentinel was released on March 23rd 2014 along with Deluxe Genesis Wrecker.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2014/03/force-enlistment-information-and-mordle.html Production PVC Robo Force Maxx Kit. Sentinel - Hunter Edition. Metallic Silver (Gendrone Ultra Corps) with Black/White paint applications. 41 total parts. Released on March 23rd, 2014. $16 each. Robo-Force-Sentinel-Ultra-Alloy.png Sentinel-CLOSE-WEB.png Sentinel_in_command_patroller.jpg|Sentinel in an ancient Command Patroller Toyark_early_enemy_design2.jpg|Sentinel and an early Enemy design in Hunter silver featured at NJCC 2014http://news.toyark.com/2014/03/09/new-toyfinity-robo-force-mordles-njcc-120738 Classic Edition Standard forty-one piece fully Glyos-compatible Robo Force® kit, with all-new premium paint applications (no detail lines)! Add this classic character to your collection at last! Released on September 25th, 2016. $35 each. A blank white edition was available for $15 each.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2016/09/new-release-sentinels-last-stand.html Production PVC Robo Force Maxx Kit. Sentinel - Classic Edition. White with multiple paint applications. 41 total parts. Released on September 25th, 2016. $35 each. Robo-Force-Sentinel-CLASSIC-USE.png Maxx-Zero-Blank-White-USE-2.png|Blank Sentinel Protectormaxxzero.jpg|Alternate Protector Maxx Zero buildhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BK3Rp0bhc64/ =Additional Modes= Sentinel Regenesis "Check out one crazy ROBO FORCE's Sentinel the Protector of Robo Force build created by Matt Doughty."http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/10/the-return-of-robo-force.html Sentinel-Form.png|Sentinel Regenesis Form Protector-Class Glyaxia Drone "Maxx has to infiltrate Glyaxia to rescue ZEM!" Glyaxia Command has used ZEM's knowledge to build Glyaxia Drones in the form of a Protector-class robot. Glyaxia-Sentinel-Test-WEB.png|Protector-Class Glyaxia Drones =References= Category:Robo Force Category:Major Characters Category:Robo Force Series